Switch
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: Iruka doesn't want to be the only Uke in the relationship, Kakashi...


**Switch: Umino Iruka / Hatake Kakashi :: Hatake Kakashi / Umino Iruka**

Iruka's foot slammed into the couch leg as Kakashi tried to pull him into the bedroom.

"Shit!" he was only able to mumble because Kakashi had them in a lip locking contest to see who would pull away first.

Kakashi picked Iruka up bridal style and carried him into the room. He kicked the door shut behind them and set Iruka on the edge of the bed before pouncing on top of him.

"Would you let me get all the way onto the bed first, Kashi?" Iruka's legs hung over the edge, his toes grazing the floor.

"If I must," Kakashi pretended to sigh and be disappointed. He pushed himself up on his knees and hands enough for Iruka to get fully on the bed (laying on it like he was getting ready for bed, head at the pillows, feet towards the bottom) then he pounced again.

Kakashi pinned Iruka's arms to his side, while putting himself between his legs.

"Make up your mind, Kakashi. Open or not?" Iruka asked impatiently.

"I'll let you know."

Kakashi put his lips against Iruka's, not planning on Iruka shoving his tongue into his mouth and taking control so suddenly. "Oomph!"

Iruka smirked into the kiss.

Kakashi needed to take back control. He moved his hands to the bulge in Iruka's pants and messaged it. Iruka groaned and bucked his hips.

"Kashi…" Iruka breathed.

Kakashi put his hands under Iruka's vest and eased it up to reveal the tan stomach. He broke the kiss and went down to the stomach. Iruka moaned when Kakashi licked and kissed until small and light bruises appeared.

Iruka sat up and tugged his shirt off. He pulled Kakashi up and into a kiss. Kakashi unbuttoned Iruka's pants and slid them off as Iruka took off Kakashi's vest and shirt.

Iruka, still sitting up, refused to let Kakashi break the kiss for anything other than a quick breath. Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's knee, then slowly ran his hand up his leg. When he reached Iruka's ass, he gave it a little squeeze. He continued until he reached Iruka's entrance, and slowly pushed a finger in.

Iruka's moan was enough to get Kakashi's member throbbing. He slid another finger and started scissoring.

"Kashi..."

Kakashi added another finger and crooked them. He messaged Iruka's prostate.

"Ah.. hn..." Iruka began to rock against the fingers, "Kakashi..."

Kakashi pulled his fingers out, pushing Iruka back on the bed, and got between Iruka's knees. Before Kakashi could move, Iruka had reached between them and grabbed him.

Kakashi groaned, letting his head fall towards Iruka's chest and blocking Iruka's view. Iruka kissed the top of Kakashi's head. He looked up. Iruka sat back up so he could pull his legs together and slide underneath and between Kakashi's legs.

He wiggled down until he was able to put Kakashi's member in his mouth. He felt Kakashi shiver as he bit gently on the head. Inch by inch, Iruka swallowed the hot, sobbing member until it touched the back of his throat.

"Ruka..."

"Hmm," the humming vibration Iruka made Kakashi nearly cum.

"Ruka!" the white haired man gasped.

Iruka released him and whispered, "Not yet, love."

He wiggled back up to face Kakashi. Kakashi leaned down to kiss Iruka, but he stopped him. He moved his head to the side to expose his neck. Kakashi immediately attacked.

He left bruises that will definitely need explaining, especially the bite mark that drew blood. Iruka arched his back off the bed towards Kakashi, who put an arm under Iruka to keep him up. Kakashi hissed and Iruka groaned as their arousals hit each other.

"God, Ruka."

Iruka smiled. He hissed when Kakashi bit down again. Kakashi brought Iruka's fingers to his mouth and started sucking on them.

Iruka gave him a questioning look. Kakashi's mixed-matched eyes looked into Iruka's chocolate ones and Iruka nodded. Iruka flipped them over so he was on top. He took his fingers from Kakashi's mouth. He then hooked his arms around Kakashi's legs to lift them up enough for him to get between them and put a finger in Kakashi hidden entrance.

Kakashi moaned as Iruka moved his finger in and out at a slow pace, then added another and sped up.

Iruka leaned down and planted kisses on Kakashi's chest as he moved his fingers. He began scissoring, making Kakashi groan and try to push against the fingers. He wanted them to go farther in. Iruka added a third finger to find Kakashi's soft spot.

"HN! God!"

Trying his best to hide a smirk, Iruka messaged the spot for a few minutes, then withdrew the fingers. He propped Kakashi up again and put his head at the entrance. He was about to enter when Kakashi sat up to sit on his lap and pushed himself against Iruka's member. Iruka went into Kakashi as said Jounin pushed Iruka back onto the bed. Kakashi groaned. Iruka moaned. Then the room went silent, even their breathing.

When Kakashi started to move, the room filled again with the sound of panting, moaning, and groaning, with the added sound of flesh moving against flesh. Iruka grabbed a hold of Kakashi and began pumping him so they could cum together. Kakashi moved faster and faster, making the bed move with him.

Iruka couldn't handle not doing it himself anymore. He flipped them over, never breaking the pace, and thrusted into Kakashi again and again. All the while, he was still pumping him.

They could both tell that soon Kakashi wouldn't be able to handle anymore. Iruka thrusted a few more times, speeding up. He pumped Kakashi more urgently.

"I'm... I'm..." Kakashi panted.

"I know..."

After one more thrust and pump, Iruka came in Kakashi and Kakashi came in between them. They stayed there, basking in the afterglow. Finally, Iruka pulled out of Kakashi and leaned down to lick the cum off of his stomach. Said Jounin shuddered when the Chounin's tongue touched him.

Iruka finished cleaning the cum off of Kakashi and looked up to see the silver-haired Jounin was almost asleep. Iruka curled up next to him, but wasn't able to sleep. Instead, he just rested his chin on his lovers shoulder and stared at him.

After about an hour of this, his eyes began to droop. Just as his eyes started to close, he felt Kakashi sit up and move around until he was between Iruka's legs.

_Oh God... Not again.._Iruka chuckled in his head. He had no time to react before Kakashi was deep inside him, causing him to vocalize a scream. Kakashi silenced him quickly by bringing him into a bruising kiss.

"Sorry..." Kakashi said as he let go of Iruka's lips.

Iruka ignored the pain and answered by raising his hips and grinding them against Kakashi's.

Kakashi slid in and out of Iruka, trying not to cause him any pain that could be avoided. He kept going, getting faster and faster until at last his release came again, with Iruka's.

They stayed in that position until they were able to move. Kakashi laid next to Iruka and Iruka curled up next to Kakashi as a sudden gust air hit him. Kakashi pulled the covers over them, at the same time pulling Iruka closer.

Just as Iruka had stared at him, Kakashi stared at Iruka as he dosed off.

He let a smile come over his lips and he followed his dolphin into sleep.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
